serezennefandomcom-20200213-history
Serezenne Wiki
SEREZENNE IS YOUR DOMAIN Welcome to the wiki of Serezenne - Where you hopefully will become a Fictioneer! The Serezenne Wiki is a Community made by owner and fiction writer CollinsSpores. This wiki is not dedicated to him, but all of you! everyone is welcome here so long as you respect eachother and help eachothers writing abilities grow into a masterpiece. The longer you stay here the more you will become closer with each writer of this wiki. With your help we can make this science fiction community a place of wonder, a place where you may rise an empire from the ground up. A place of rough, a place of modesty, and a place of beauty. It will be here where you can experience all the different writing styles, and the place where you may chose to go to war with anothers space empire if you so two feel it necessary. This is also the place for companies, corporations and any money loving empires you so wish to have! Let us work together, and have a prosperous time together, remember. We shall for as long as you wish to be here, take care of your needs and will work along side you. You can also check out the foundation of the wiki, and what it will most likely hold for you, and it's history at Serezenne Wiki/Serezenne Universe. Welcome to Serezenne Wiki, and enjoy your stay! The Magnaversum The Magnaversum is the universe in expansion inside this wiki, it holds many galaxies unclaimed by people, and or not made. Few places that exist in this ongoing universe is The Seilaan Cluster. One of the first known clusters you may choose from, it will most likely have up to 6 Galaxies, but that is only a temporary and indefinite number. So far there is only three Galaxies, The Hafenherz Galaxy and the Selten Galaxy and the Abyss Eye Galaxy. Writers in the future of this wiki when it has expanded more may request to make a personal Galaxy or a galaxy they wish to canonize in the future. A decent following must be aquired before it can be canonized, and the lore must be decent and stays within the lore of the Seilaan Cluster. Additional Clusters may be made in the future once more people have begun their projects in this Wiki. The Magnaversum is home to many races and civilizations inside its great expansive body. It is also where much of life takes place and grows, along with culture comes religion. The Gas and matter that formed this grand universe is also what forms the many galaxies inside it. What you do within this universe, is all up to you. Seilaan Cluster The Seilaan Cluster is in fact the first cluster discovered inside The Magnaversum, and among one of the oldest dated yet. It is home to the two current galaxies in the wiki. It is also going to be the starting point for all that is done in this wiki. In the future other clusters may be discovered/created, but for now this is it folks. It is said to hold up to 6-7 Galaxies. What you do inside this cluster of countless races and cultures my friends.. Is entirely up to the imagination that your brain may conceive. Do not forget to study up on the cultures before you, as you will want to know what you are up against, and do not forget to aim for victory, as victory only comes to those who life destines as worthy. Scr00028.jpg|HAFENHERZ|link=Hafenherz Galaxy|linktext=The Haven of the Heart Selteeen.jpg|SELTEN|link=Selten Galaxy|linktext=The Radiated Spiral Abyss Eye Galaxy.png|ABYSS EYE GALAXY|link=Abyss Eye Galaxy|linktext=The Abyss Incarnate